


Bang Bang Bang!

by TheBlackPendant07



Series: Sexy SSSN Times [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, Foursome, Multi, Nonbinary Character, PWP, Riding, really Sage is a lucky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackPendant07/pseuds/TheBlackPendant07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, all Sage wanted to do that day was enjoy his book and maybe spend some quality time with his teammates. The downside is that he didn't really get to enjoy his book. The upside? He definitely got to spend some quality time with his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I was writing a JNPR fic before this but then I guess I got distracted and wrote this instead hahahaha what are plans.
> 
> Completely pwp and unbeta'd, so let me know if there's anything wrong.
> 
> Also, I couldn't help myself. Big Bang forever.
> 
> Before I forget, Happy New Years!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything of the sort.

Everything was foggy, a thick haze settling over his mind and clouding his vision. Golden eyes were unfocused, the teen too busy trying to pull himself together and actually think. His thoughts slow and groggy, Sage couldn’t really find it in himself to abandon this almost meditative state that he’d fallen into.

It was hard for him, hard to think of how this all started and who he’d have to harass later for details.

Vaguely, Sage could remember sitting on his bed, reading a book about the diverse cultures that populate the world of Remnant. He’d been insanely focused, a trait of his that he both loathed and loved.

With some hesitation, he figured that it had been Sun who had entered the room first.

Used to his leader’s eccentricities and lack of physical boundaries, Sage didn’t question it when the Faunus boy crawled onto the bed with him, kneeling between his legs as he draped himself over a broad chest.

They’d sat like that for a while, Sun cuddling while Sage read.

He figured that it had been Scarlet who entered the room second.

The little redhead had come sashaying into the room, removing various accessories and articles of clothing as they went. They’d gone out grocery shopping and always dressed to impress, no matter what.

Crawling onto the bed the exact way Sun had, the smallest teammate had settled themselves behind Sage, leaning their forehead against his back while their hands played with his sides.

More silence had ensued, only the sound of aged pages being turned and soft breathing filled the air.

Idly, Sage wondered if his two teammates had fallen asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time that the two would use him a their personal pillow, but it was certainly odd that they’d do it without saying a thing.

Finally, the green haired boy figured that it had to be Neptune who entered the room last.

The lanky teen was the only one left who hadn’t bothered Sage, having gone out to the library to get some books for studying.

Sage admired Neptune’s almost closeted desire to do well in school, encouraging him silently whenever the boy worried too much about how he projected himself to others.

All six feet and three inches of the tall teen had walked into the room, arms laden with books that he set down onto his own bed. He also had a plastic bag hanging at his elbow, but Sage ignored it, believing that Neptune had just gotten some more study materials.

He finally had to acknowledge that something was going on, however, when Sun moved so that the blue haired teen could straddle his lap.

From behind, his book had been plucked out of his hand, the page carefully getting marked before being set aside.

From in front, Neptune had placed his hands on Sage’s chest, looking up through thick lashes to gaze at the stronger boy in front of him. His expression was awkward, lower lip caught between his teeth while a light pink was dusted across his cheeks. Sage found that, whatever was going on, Neptune had no hand in planning it.

Dressed in a plain shirt and shorts because it was an off day, Sage found himself feeling a little too unprepared for whatever his teammates had planned.

Of course, looking back on it, his feelings of unease had been completely accurate.

He could remember, distantly, that Sun had leaned forward, sandwiching Neptune between the two of them as he kissed the dark skinned teen. He could also remember the feeling of lips, all smug and soft, kissing at the back of his neck while small hands wormed their way under his shirt and against his skin.

Neptune, having lost his hesitation, had begun to kiss along the front of Sage’s neck, tongue tracing against the tattoos intricately placed there.

The green haired boy didn’t really know what to make of that, his teammates acting completely normal while not at the same time.

He almost felt like he was going to be eaten alive.

Raising broad hands, he went along with it, one strong hand massaging at Neptune’s hip while the other grabbed the back of Sun’s head, yanking the leader forward to deepen the kiss.

Sage gave as good as he got, silent determination pulling through as the lanky teen in his lap began to squirm and sigh.

“Sage…” Neptune breathed, resting his forehead against the broad shoulder in front of him.

The bigger boy just hummed, the hand on Neptune’s hip moving back to rest just above the waistband of his pants. Sun was still leaning heavily against the blue haired boy, trying to get as close as he could so that he could kiss the living daylights out of the quiet teen. Sage could only imagine how Neptune felt, surrounded on both sides by strong bodies that were excelling in the looks department. Faintly he thought that he could feel something pressing against his hip, something hot and steadily growing harder.

Behind him, Sage could hear rustling, the plastic bag Neptune was carrying earlier having somehow made its way into Scarlet’s hands.

Thinking back on it, the green haired teen figured that he shouldn’t have been surprised that this whole thing was a not so elaborate plan to get him into bed with the others.

He remembered surprisingly clearly how Sun had transferred from stealing his breath away to stripping, flinging off his shirt with the utmost ease and then stripping Neptune as well. Sage was a little sad to see the cute sweater vest go, but he had to admit that Neptune’s deep tan always appealed to him more than any knit contraption he could have been wearing.

Another shirt hit the floor beside the bed, most likely belonging to Scarlet. Sage felt a bit better that he was still dressed, but that feeling was short lived when hands began tugging at his hem from behind.

“Raise your arms, love.” Scarlet said endearingly, tugging insistently.

Sage had known then that going along with them would definitely make him lose the upper hand that he always seemed to possess, but he could let it go for a day.

Lifting his arms above his head obediently, Neptune made a small noise of disapprovement when the warm hand at his back disappeared. The shirt Sage had been wearing was pulled off, getting tossed aside before at least three pairs of hands landed on his bared flesh.

The teen could feel it, could feel how the others were practically writhing over the fact that he was being so complacent.

Hands on his back traced the tattoos there, the dark wings etched into the skin becoming a tantalizing pattern that begged to be touched, kissed, and licked. Hands on his chest, these belonging to Neptune, traced the tattoos on his pecs, thumbs rubbing into the lines reverently and every so often playing with the dusky nipples located there.

Sun busied himself with tracing Sage’s muscles, always having had an infatuation with them.

Oddly enough, through the haze that seemed to have settled itself in his mind, Sage recalled gripping Neptune by the hips, fingers practically brutal with their grip. He remembered pulling the boy closer, grinding against him teasingly.

He remembered Neptune making choked off noises, face buried against the bare skin of Sage’s shoulder.

Sage remembered Sun laughing, removing his own hands so that he could take off his pants.

The teen also remembered Scarlet huffing from behind, followed by a lot of clinking and other noises of frustration. Amusingly enough he noted how much trouble Scarlet seemed to be having with their pants, cursing about skinny jeans and clinginess.

Neptune had complained about being moved from Sage’s lap, hands gripping onto the dark teen while Sun maneuvered him so that his pants could be taken off. Sage had taken the opportunity to remove his own as well, glad that he’d gone for something simple and loose.

Once the pants were gone the blue haired teen was once again in Sage’s lap, drawn to him as if he were a magnet.

With the pants out of the way Sage was able to tease the skinnier teen easily, running his hands along the skin of Neptune’s pelvis while occasionally brushing against his cock with the back of his knuckles. At the same time Sun returned to sandwiching his partner, grinding against his behind while he craned his neck to give Sage a kiss. The biggest member recounted how Neptune had sounded, sighing and moaning with every grind and brush that Sun and Sage delivered him.

The green haired teen wondered about what the three had in mind, not entirely sure what all of this foreplay would lead up to.

Over his shoulder, Scarlet passed along something to Sun. After examination, Sage found that it was a bottle of lube. Was Sun going to prep someone? Neptune? Himself? Dribbling some of the substance onto his fingers, Sun shot Sage a sly smile over Neptune’s shoulder before reaching his hand down, the blue haired teen’s jolt revealing that he was indeed preparing Neptune.

“C-Cold…” Neptune stuttered, gripping onto Sage as he attempted to relax.

“Sorry.” Sun had murmured, kissing a tan shoulder before resuming his work.

From the way things were going, Sage determined that one of the possible outcomes of this situation would be Neptune getting fucked by himself.

He had no objections to this.

Scarlet, ever the weasel, wrapped their arms around Sage’s shoulders and watched the two, smirking at the way Neptune writhed around.

Sage couldn’t exactly tell, but he assumed that Sun was probably already at two or three fingers, always quick and efficient with his work. The redhead at his back hummed, planting a kiss to Sage’s ear while they reached a hand out to run pale fingers through blue locks.

By feeling alone the green haired teen could tell that Scarlet was naked, even having discarded their binder.

Slim arms wrapped around his waist, like snow against his darker skin. Fingers traced against his stomach, brushing low against his hips and still drifting lower. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when they began to tease at his cock, the half hard organ practically intimidating already.

Sun reached out with the bottle, dribbling a bit of lube over Sage’s dick before continuing his ministrations on Neptune’s back side.

“It is cold.” Sage rumbled, restraining himself from flinching.

A pale hand wrapped around his member before pumping a few times, spreading the lube and warming it up simultaneously. Scarlet was focused with their work, eyes locked onto their hand and getting Sage fully hard.

The green haired boy had to admit that it most likely wouldn’t take him long to get fully hard, the erotic sight of Sun and Neptune in front of him paired with Scarlet’s touch already causing his blood to rush a little faster and further south. He reached one of his own hands out, teasing his fingers along Neptune’s flushed erection and admiring how it twitched every now and then, the owner panting and whimpering from the stimulation. The blonde at his back was smirking, fingers crooking delightfully in the tight passage while he sent Sage a smoldering look.

The taller teen grunted, a flush beginning to work itself up his neck and over his chest. His cock was definitely hard now, standing proud in Scarlet’s firm grip.

The redhead chuckled and nipped at his shoulder, reaching out with their other hand to roll a condom on.

Sun removed his fingers from Neptune, delivering a small smack to his butt before grabbing his hips. Working together, Sage held onto Neptune as well to keep the boy steady while the blonde leader carefully lowered him down, seating him on Sage’s dick.

Neptune groaned at the sensation, knuckles white from how hard he was holding onto Sage. The blue haired boy loved sex with the stronger teen, loved the fact that he always somehow managed to make the blue haired boy fall to pieces before putting him back together.

“Just a little more.” Sun encouraged, rubbing his partner’s sides as he tried to slide further down.

Sage watched, enamored, as Neptune’s ass finally came flush with his balls, the lanky teen sucking in deep breaths and avoiding all eye contact by keeping his eyes shut.

The green haired teen could remember how Neptune was practically on fire from how hard he was blushing, fingers flexing and chest heaving as he readjusted to Sage’s impressive size.

Sun kissed Neptune’s shoulders, running comforting hands over his skin before teasing one down and over his cock, making the tan teenager jump with a small groan. Neptune could feel it, Sage’s dick reaching deep into his body and massaging muscle that repeatedly attempted to clench around the erection.

The redhead at Sage’s back cooed, pushing themselves forward so that they could lock lips with the boy in the bigger teen’s lap.

Sage allowed this, hunching forward so that the two could reach each other properly.

“That’s hot.” The blonde leader hummed, tail whipping behind him as he zeroed in on the tongues dancing between two pairs of lips, one pale and the other tan.

Remembering, Sage found, was difficult when fog swallowed the mind. He tried to remember if Neptune had said anything to him, if he’d wiggled his hips or if that was another one of their teammates.

Through the haze he pieced together that yes, it had been Neptune who’d spoken.

“Nn, I-I’m good.” The teenager had breathed, regretfully pulling himself away from Scarlet so that he could speak.

The larger teen had taken that as his cue, resting his hands on Neptune’s hips and massaging for a minute before shifting the other, gyrating his hips and relishing in the whine that escaped parted lips.

Sun swallowed from where he sat, eyes intent on where Neptune and Sage were connected to each other. His tail curled, hands flexing against where they rested on the bed. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward, biting at the back of Neptune’s neck while his hands kneaded his ass. The blue haired teen gasped, legs shaking minutely as Sage continued to just grind into him, not thrusting at all yet. Sun was aching, his erection flushed as he watched his two teammates become intimate with each other.

Scarlet cleared their throat from where they were situated, shooting Sun a small look.

The Faunus tilted his head minutely, sending his own look back.

Between the two, Sage and Neptune were occupied in their own little world, Sage finally deciding to lift Neptune by the hips before letting him drop down. The lankier of the two moaned, resting his forehead against Sage’s own as he panted. Soon the two had a nice rhythm going, Neptune taking initiative and lifting himself to drop back down.

Sage kept his hands on Neptune’s hips, grunting whenever the other boy would clench his muscles around his cock. The sensations were wonderful, the experience of the blue haired teen riding him only occurring once in a while. It was a treat and Sage planned on savoring it.

Neptune let out a keening whine, spine arching when Sage decided to step up the pace.

The sound of flesh on flesh could be heard, Sage grunting and groaning more from the friction. He moved his hands, cupping them under Neptune’s ass, before bodily lifting the boy and lowering him the way he knew would feel best for the both of them.

All the blue haired teen could do was hold on, moaning obscenely whenever the tip would brush over his prostate.

Quietly Scarlet scooted backwards, making some more room on the bed that the four of them occupied. Sun shuffled forwards on his knees, raising his arms to gently push Sage onto his back. The green haired teen went easily, halting his movements so that Neptune wouldn’t be jostled too much.

Pausing, Neptune breathed deeply, sitting slouched on Sage’s lap while he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck.” He muttered, squeezing his muscles once before relaxing again. Sage smirked up at him, golden eyes like lava as he rolled his hips teasingly. Neptune hissed, closing his eyes as he ground down, hands firmly planted on Sage’s chest.

The redhead finally decided it was their turn to play, crawling on top of Sage so that they could kiss Neptune thoroughly. Always a bit self conscious, the other three were pleased that Scarlet chose to go nude for this, pale body on display for the others.

Sage couldn’t see that well due to the way Scarlet was positioned, but he wasn’t complaining, instead mesmerized by the sex hovering right above him.

Scarlet licked at Neptune’s mouth a final time before pulling back, moving their leg slightly so they could make eye contact with the green haired boy.

“Be a dear, would you?” They asked, shooting a pointed look at Sage’s mouth and then at their crotch.

The teen laying on the bed nodded his head, holding himself still while Scarlet carefully lowered themselves, settling comfortably onto Sage’s face. The redhead perched there neatly, wiggling around a bit before they finally felt satisfied. The teen underneath smirked, sticking out his tongue to teasingly lap at the redhead’s outer lips, the tip tracing around the outer edges.

A small huff escaped the smallest, a smirk decorating their face as they shimmied their hips a little. They leaned forward, once more capturing Neptune’s mouth in a kiss while prodding him to keep going, to keep riding as if his life depended on it.

Sage remembered how Scarlet was when they fell apart, how it didn’t take him long to make them squirm.

He remembered how his tongue, done with teasing the outer lips, began to lick with fervor, poking and prodding until he finally brought himself to fully open them up and get at the inner lips. The taste had been exquisite, he recalled, licking and sucking like a starving man. He ate out the best he knew how, lifting his arms to grip onto Scarlet’s hips and force them to cover more of his face.

Tilting his head back, he ran the flat of his tongue along the length of the redhead’s sex, going from clit to perineum and then repeating.

“Ooh, that feels lovely.” Scarlet breathed, reaching their hands down to twist and pinch Sage’s nipples.

The taller teen grunted, nosing against the sensitive flesh before sticking his tongue out again, worming it under the clitoral hood.

He traced around it in circles for a while, enjoying the way Scarlet’s thighs trembled where they were tucked around his head. Reaching his hands around, Sage gripped onto the backs of their thighs, using his thumbs to part the outer folds of the smaller’s genitals so that he could have easier access to it. Pulling his tongue back to get it wet again, Sage raised his head minutely and latched his mouth onto the clit, giving one big, powerful suck. The thighs around his head trembled harder, sweet noises filling the air above him.

Scarlet panted into Neptune’s mouth, a flush blooming across their pale skin while they squirmed their hips around in pleasure.

Neptune groaned at the erotic sight, his energy renewed. He lifted himself up and down slowly, raising high enough that Sage’s erection practically slid out before slamming back onto it, impaling himself to the hilt.

Sage groaned against the redhead’s nether lips, bucking his hips in rhythm to Neptune’s bouncing.

The green haired teen released the small bud from his mouth, giving it a parting lick before turning his attention to other areas of pink flesh. Pressing his nose against Scarlet’s perineum, Sage straightened his tongue before prodding at their vagina, using the tip to rub along the hole’s edges before slowly beginning to push it in. Already traces of slick were leaking out, running down along Sage’s face and continuing to drip lower and lower.

Up above Neptune and Scarlet were enjoying themselves, kissing fervently while each rode their respective end.

Sage remembered how loud the blue haired teen had yelped when Scarlet reached out unexpectedly, grabbing onto his dick and stroking.

“S-Scar!” The boy had exclaimed, hips stuttering.

The other had just laughed, voice breathy as they rode out the sensations Sage’s mouth was delivering to them.

He had to wonder where Sun was and what he was doing, but the question didn’t remain in his mind long because he felt his legs being spread, knees bent so that the other could fit between them better.

Sun was definitely aroused, his erection already leaking precum from how turned on he was. Lubing his fingers, he gently prodded one against Sage’s hole, checking to make sure it was okay before proceeding with the preparation. The blonde started off slowly with one finger, knowing that Sage wasn’t too used to being on the receiving end like this. He worked it around firmly, pressing and massaging places that he then mapped out in his mind.

The finger probing his ass was definitely testing his will, Sage decided, trying not to wriggle around too much. He didn’t want to disturb Neptune and Scarlet on top of him, the two having found a rhythm that worked for all three of them.

Adding a second finger, the blonde Faunus worked Sage thoroughly, scissoring and stretching the muscle so that his dark skinned teammate would feel little to no discomfort at all.

Sage groaned, unable to keep himself from thrusting his hips to get more stimulation to his insides. The chain reaction that followed was spectacular, if Sage remembered correctly.

Neptune had cried out loudly, lower half clenching to almost unbearable levels before he relaxed again, riding so hard and fast Sage thought he would fall off.

Scarlet had practically squirted all over Sage’s face, the vibrations he made with his groan traveling up and through their most pleasurable places.

The blonde leader decided to take this opportunity to add another finger, knowing he didn’t spend enough time with two, but also knowing that if he didn’t hurry up the other three would finish without him.

Preparation went on for what seemed like years for Sun and Sage, the two dancing a wild tango that threatened to completely throw off their blue and red haired teammates.

Finally, finally, Sun deemed Sage ready enough, removing his fingers and reaching out with his free hand for a condom foil. Tearing it open, the leader carefully rolled it onto his erection, slicking it with lube and dribbling a little more around Sage’s asshole. Planting a kiss to one of Neptune’s shoulders, Sun lined himself up before he began, ever so slowly, pushing himself into his taller teammate. The green haired boy grunted at the penetration, spreading his legs a little farther to make the action easier.

Neptune also paused his movements, panting from a mixture of exertion and arousal while he waited for Sun to fully sheathe himself inside Sage’s body.

This is how Sage came to be where he is currently, face buried in Scarlet’s sex, dick buried in Neptune’s ass, and asshole fluttering sporadically around Sun’s erection.

“We good?” Sun groaned, muscles flexing as he held himself back from thrusting.

Sage removed one hand from Scarlet’s body to flash a thumbs up, gyrating his hips to stimulate both Sun and Neptune.

The blue haired teen gasped at the sensation, toes curling as his head tipped backwards. From behind him Sun made a choked noise, one hand gripping tightly to Sage’s hip while the other held Neptune’s, and he began to thrust, body curled and muscles tensed to give him the perfect amount of leverage. He knew instinctively that Sage wouldn’t want it soft and he was right, being gifted with a guttural moan and more shifting of the hips.

Sun’s thrusts were so hard that even Neptune was being jarred, his body rocking along Sage’s relentlessly even if he wasn’t moving at all.

“D-Dust…” The lanky boy groaned, grinding his hips in circles so Sage’s dick would rub against his prostate. He felt Sun biting at his back, kissing and leaving hickeys in his wake.

Neptune figured that none of them would leave this without some kind of mark.

Sage found his head swimming, Sun large and unrelenting in his thrusts to some of the green haired boy’s most sensitive areas. Every now and then he’d hit his prostate, making his hips quiver and his tongue falter.

He reached one of his hands between Scarlet’s thighs, one thumb still holding the lips apart while he teased the other around the redhead’s hole, administering pressure with it but never actually penetrating. From above the redhead let out an undignified whine, pressing their hips downwards in an attempt to get more stimulation. Their thighs and Sage’s face were shiny with slick, their clit engorged with blood and their lower lips swollen with arousal.

The dark skinned boy got the message, cleanly inserting his thumb into the hole above him while he licked and sucked at the outside edges, every now and then teasing along sensitive flesh with his teeth.

The four of them were an absolute mess together, Neptune looking completely debauched where he sat, Scarlet looking entirely to pleased with themselves, Sun still pistoning his hips like a machine, and Sage lost under the chaos of them all.

“Ahn! W-Wait… Don’t, ah, don’t do that.” Neptune protested, body trembling as he tried to push Scarlet away.

Sage and Sun had decided to move in tandem, bouncing Neptune up and down on Sage’s cock with little to no effort. The teen was already leaking precum, but the others just had to make it worse by touching him, especially Scarlet.

“S-Scar!” The blue haired boy whined, threading his fingers through red hair.

The slapping of skin against skin was loud, almost on par with the moans and groans coming from the four.

The green haired teen removed his thumb from Scarlet’s entrance, inserting two fingers in its place. He scissored and twisted them, rubbing firmly at the velvety insides while the redhead keened and moaned.

A particularly sharp thrust to his prostate had Sage groaning, mouth pressed firmly against Scarlet’s flesh.

All four were working up a good sweat, getting closer and closer to the edge each time someone did something.

Almost as if in silent agreement, Sun, Sage, and Scarlet began to tease and touch Neptune, making the teen writhe and moan like no other. Sun bit and licked at the tanned teenager’s neck, hands moving to play with perky nipples. Sage made his thrusts harder, ensuring that Neptune really felt it whenever they connected. Scarlet leaned down, hands moving to cup and play with the blue haired teen’s balls while their mouth closed around the head of his dick.

“Nnh,” Neptune choked, breathing cutting off as he shook his head, entire body tensing. Sage groaned at the pressure around his dick, sensing that his teammate was incredibly close to orgasm.

His guess was right, Neptune managing to get Scarlet’s face away from his cock before he came, back arching and voice cracking.

Scarlet milked him for all he was worth, hand continually stroking up and down his cock even after he’d finished. Neptune whimpered, slumping backwards to lean against Sun as he attempted to catch his breath.

He didn’t seem to mind that Sage was still a ways away from coming, instead just riding along and allowing the bigger teen to fuck his body until orgasm. Sage had to appreciate that, groaning at how tightly Neptune’s muscles squeezed around his dick and thrusting up a couple more times just to hear the boy whimper.

Towards the foot of the bed Sun was looking smug, lavishing kisses all over the blue haired teen’s shoulders and neck. He sat still inside Sage, not moving an inch quite yet.

Probably gathering up some more energy.

Up top Scarlet let out a noise, wiggling their hips a little to get the boy under them to focus again. Sage snapped to it, twisting his fingers around and tickling at Scarlet’s insides while his mouth set to work, licking, kissing, and sucking wherever they could reach.

“Fuck, yeah.” The redhead moaned, thighs trembling when Sage began to suck on their clit with earnest.

Rotating their hips, they pressed as far down as they could, writhing and whining at how unrelenting the sensations were. The green haired teen never let up, sucking the tiny bud between his lips with an intense concentration, tongue teasing and tracing it occasionally while his fingers began a steady pumping rhythm, twisting and scissoring like they were searching for something. Sage had to close his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose and relishing in the pure arousal coming from his teammates. Using his teeth to lightly nibble at the button in his mouth, Sage pushed in deep with his fingers and twisted, humming to create pleasurable vibrations.

The pale body above him shook again, attempting to pull away but having little success when he wrapped his free arm around it, face rising to keep kiss swollen lips against dripping folds.

Scarlet moaned, muscles tensing so much that their limbs were shaking, thighs clenching almost vice like around Sage’s upper half. They dug their nails into his dark skin, breaths coming quickly while they tried to hold themselves together.

Neptune leaned forward to kiss them, sucking and biting a few new hickeys onto their neck and collarbone.

Sneakily he reached a hand down, Sage moving his mouth enough so that the tan teen could place a finger against Scarlet’s swollen clit, hooking his fingertip under the hood and rubbing intently. The redhead squirmed, once again attempting to pull away but being held in place. Sage smirked at the sight above him, appreciating the way Neptune looked when working their smaller teammate. Sticking out his tongue, the green haired teen let it lap at the finger a few times before once more placing his mouth there, sucking and licking the appendage and consequently the bud located there as well. Scissoring his fingers, Sage began to thrust them in and out quickly while he and Neptune worked the redhead’s clit, the boy on the bed preparing himself for when Scarlet would eventually come.

Always the most expressive, Scarlet did not disappoint when they came. Tossing their head back, they let out a sharp cry as their body shook, thighs clenching unnaturally tightly while their passage squeezed around Sage’s fingers, pulsating to the beat of their heart.

High pitched, keening noises escaped them, nails digging into skin as they rode out their orgasm, Neptune paying them back by continuing to rub their clit through the entire ordeal.

Sage closed his eyes when he felt the first few drops of cum escape, waiting until he figured his teammate was finished, before opening them again. He graced Scarlet’s sex with little kitten licks, slowly and gently extracting his fingers from their passage and massaging at their legs to get them to relax a little.

The blue haired teen finally pulled his own finger away, winking cheekily when he sucked on it to remove any traces of cum.

Scarlet sent them a small look, laughing a little as they shifted and rolled their hips once or twice, working out the last traces of fire in their veins. They hummed when Sage delivered one last lick, sliding off of his face and to the side so that they could properly pull themselves together again.

Pushing their hair away from their face, Scarlet grinned at Sage. “I bet you were destined to be great at sex since birth, love. You eat out like a champ, that’s for sure. Better than these two.”

“Oh, you’ll regret those words later.” Sun warned, sending the redhead a cocky look before smirking down at Sage from over Neptune’s shoulder.

Already Neptune was making small motions, leaning forward so that he could easily slide Sage’s cock out of his ass. He was finally beginning to feel the after effects of their romp and he needed to take a break for a few minutes, regretfully. Sage didn’t mind, glad that his two teammates were choosing to rest while he and their leader finished up.

Sun leaned over Sage fully now that the third body was out of the way, gaze smoldering as he planted a quick kiss to slick covered lips.

“Brace yourself.” He growled, more like a wolf than a monkey.

The thrusts came hard and fast from that point on, the two teens grunting and growling every time Sun’s hips slapped against Sage’s ass.

There was a primal, competitive beat echoing in their veins, directing their movements and how harshly they kissed and bit at each other. Sage had his teeth latched to the side of Sun’s neck, biting and sucking to create the biggest hickey any of them had made so far.

In turn the blonde made sure to aim his thrusts brutally, always teasing around Sage’s prostate but never quite hitting it. The bigger teen didn’t mind, content to play this game with his leader. He made sure to clench his muscles whenever Sun pulled back, feeling an assertive satisfaction whenever the other would let out a guttural groan.

When the thrusts finally did start to strike his prostate, Sage wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Back arching, he moaned, arms raising to wrap tightly around a tan back.

Sun just kept on going, thrusts almost animalistic in the way that they claimed his dark skinned teammate.

“Fuck!” The monkey Faunus exclaimed, his control slipping with every second.

It was hard to tell who came first since it was so close, but Sun ended up admitting in the end that yes, it was he who came undone first. Slamming into Sage a couple more times, he pushed in as far as he could go before cumming, a low moan escaping his mouth while he felt his cock twitch and pulse inside Sage’s tight passage.

That was enough to get Sage off, his mind light and spinning while he came into the condom still wrapped around his cock.

To the side Neptune and Scarlet were admiring the two, kissing and petting while their eyes remained locked on the latex that was beginning to fill and balloon with Sage’s cum.

The green haired teen wasn’t exactly too sure what happened next, high on endorphins, but he knew that one minute he and Sun were a sticky, tangled mess and the next they were laying next to each other, semen cleaned up and bodies cooling.

Neptune and Scarlet ended up lying next to the two of them, turning on their sides so that the entire team could essentially see each other. Sage took a minute to himself, humming as he thought, before finally saying, “If you wanted sex, you could have just asked.”

“Sun planned it!” The blue haired teen to Sage’s right blurted, blush painting his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

The blonde seemed to hold no objections, turning his body to face Sage and propping his head up with his hand. Smirking, his tail curled pleasantly behind him as he stared into golden eyes. “I mean, it’s true. I did plan it. But you have to admit, surprise sex is pretty awesome, right?”

“I suppose.” Sage agreed, mind drifting to thoughts of what became of his book. “Although you should really work on your timing.”

“Other than that you enjoyed it, right love?” Scarlet questioned, hair pushed back so that it wouldn’t fall in their face while they were speaking. They were the only one with clothing on, having thrown on an oversized shirt shortly after both Sage and Sun had finished.

The bigger teen smiled, letting out a sigh. “Yes, I enjoyed it.”

A groan was heard from Neptune, relief painting his face as he flopped over to lay on top of Sage. “That’s good. I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

“You should have heard how much he was freaking out.” Sun supplied, smug.

Neptune shot their leader a small look before burying his face in Sage’s chest, done for the day.

“We’ll wash off properly later.” Scarlet informed the other three in a matter of fact tone, already settling into a position so they could spoon Neptune. “Right now I think we’re all due for a good nap.”

Sage had to agree, already feeling the ache of sore muscles begin to spread throughout his entire body. He’d worked a lot of muscles that he normally wouldn’t and he was glad that his aura would fix him up before he had to deal with it for too long.

Really though. Sage should have expected his teammates to do this kind of thing.

He supposed he should expect them to do it again too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. I was half asleep when writing this and I pretty much just slapped the ending together and hoped it sounded halfway decent. I mean, it's pwp so the ending shouldn't matter too much.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
